


Make Love to Me

by 1d_larryshipper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beyonce - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Snuggling, Tour Bus, all of this is completely real, boy - Freeform, cum, did i mention that they really love each other, did i mentioned rimming, drugs (mentioned), it's in the movie, it's just smut, literally that's all it is, lots of gay, penis - Freeform, porn without a plot, they just love each other, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d_larryshipper/pseuds/1d_larryshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis asks Harry to make love to him, and Harry ends up rimming him in their bunk on the tour bus. It's all smut, mixed with smut and maybe some fluff.</p><p>Title from Beyonce's song "1+1"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Love to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this before I get to nervous NOT to. I've never done something like this so I hope people like it...*is really nervous*
> 
> You can listen to this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KaasJ44O5lI as you read it because I heard that song and it inspired me to write this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> All of this is real. I saw it. In the movie.

Louis locks his arms tightly around Harry’s neck, the bus lights dimmed low as various crew members and the rest of their band are sprawled along the couches and crammed into corners. Beyonce trickles through the speaker, and through the smoky haze Louis can make out every eyelash that lines the heavily lidded eyes that blink slowly at him.

 

_Make love to me_

_When my days look low_

_Pull me in close and don't let me go_

Louis closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe, breathing in vanilla and the skunk smell of marijuana. He feels lazy, intoxicated on love with Harry wrapped so tight around him that he feels like he might be choking. He’s high but not uncomfortably so, still in control of his limbs but they feel lazy and heavy and the world spins that much slower as Harry twirls them around and presses his lips to Louis forehead.

 

“Kiss me?” Louis voice floats as tilts his chin up and Harry leans down to skim his lips against Louis’ own and Louis’ breath catches as he pulls away for a second and Harry lazily blinks at him with a slow, dopey smile spreading against his face. Louis retracts a hand from where it’d been wrapped around Harry’s neck and moves it to cup the younger boys face as they continue to sway to the melodic sounds of Beyonce.

 

He rubs his thumb up and down the square jaw line, feeling the very light prickle as he rubs up and he sighs again and stands up on his tip toes to press their foreheads against each other and giggles at the way Harry’s eyes meld into one; can’t stop giggling as Harry kisses him over and over in short, erratic kisses catching the corner of his mouth, his teeth, his lips.

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Harry tells him over and over between each kiss and Louis cheeks hurt because he’s so happy, _so happy_ , that he has this boy and he’s right there in front of him and nobody is saying no, nobody there is there to worry about him and what their doing. He has Harry.

 

“Make love to mee,” Louis sings sweetly to Harry their breaths mingling as Harry pulls back just enough so he can understand and hear the whispered song, “So when the world’s at war. Let our love will heal us all,” Harry’s eyes have gone really, really, soft and shiny and they crinkle around the edges as he gives a half smile.

 

“Yeah?” Harry’s voice juxtaposes the look on his face; it’s rough and cracks around the edges. He rocks his hips into Louis now with just a slow grind that has Louis reply catching in his throat and all he can do is let out a low moan.

 

“Hazza,” He murmurs and he kisses Harry properly, tries to climb into his skin because he can’t ever fucking have enough of this boy to satisfy himself. Their lips are desperate as slide together, the way that Harry tastes vaguely of sweet mint Eos chapstick has Louis whining softly. Harry takes Louis lower lip between his teeth with a soft tug and firm bite. Their tongues meld together with a slick slide that Louis had never found sexy until Harry’s own tongue had massaged against his and left him a whimpering wreck, desperate to be fucked.

 

“Can I take you to the bunk?” Harry pants against his mouth and Harry is left pressing his lips all over Harry’s chin, on his cheeks, on his lips. Louis wants to laugh at the ludicrously of the question because Harry never has to ask him anything, Louis would go to the ends of the Earth for him if he could.

 

“Anywhere, you can take me anywhere, please,” Louis doesn’t mind when he’s desperate and vulnerable to Harry, would ( _has)_ let Harry see him at his weakest-just broken and begging. He’s the only person Louis’ ever trusted enough to let watch him fall apart, three fingers deep inside himself as he whimpered and grinded shamelessly for his boy.

 

Harry adjusts them so that he grips just under Louis bum, squeezing tight around his thighs with his arms straining slightly so Louis can wrap both legs tightly around his waist and shuffles them towards the bunks.

 

“Finally, we were getting tired of watching you two all over each other.” Lou teases as they shuffle past her while Louis is pressing kisses over and over into Harry’s hair, the side of his face and Harry is breathless with laughter but manages to shift to flip his middle finger up at her, even if it is trapped against Louis bum so it’s hard to see. They know that she doesn’t mean it, that everyone is just as desperate for them to be open with each other as they are.

 

They make it to the bunk area and Louis sinks to the ground and they slide open the curtain on their bunk before both shuffling inside and  arranging themselves so that Louis is flat on his back and Harry is leaning over him, the curtain sliding closed again.

 

“So come on baby,” Louis sings hoarsely again, “Make love to me,” And Harry groans lowly, before attaching their lips together again and grinding his hips down; already half hard and Louis arches his back to meet Harry’s thrusts down and they can feel their erections, straining uncomfortably in their jeans.

 

“So beautiful, Lou,” Harry is kissing up and down Louis’ neck with raw, frenzied bites, his teeth scraping against Louis’ adams apple and Louis is practically desperate with how bad he wants his boyfriend naked on top of him. “Wanna eat you out, baby,” Harry is whimpering as he pulls on the neck of Louis’ t-shirt to suck on his collarbones and then dropping his head down onto Louis’ stomach. He pushes up the black t-shirt so it’s caught up under Louis’ under arms and Louis takes the incentive to pull it off, tossing it to the end of the bed.

 

Harry is concentrating on Louis’ right hip, a small scar from when he was young and had run into a corner of a counter is still faintly prominent against the tanned skin pulling over the bone. Louis had been working hard on getting in shape for football, for his charity match, and his stomach barely has any tummy to it and Harry finds himself wishing he could sink his teeth into the spot right under the bellybutton that used to pudge out. Louis would complain for hours about it, wanting it desperately to disappear but Harry felt like it was the one of the only parts of Louis that he had truly to himself.

 

The only part he could kiss, and suck, and lick without anyone knowing or questioning.

He sucks a bruise into the bone of Louis’ hip and smiles as Louis hips stutter up against his face, he can feel the bulge in the front of Louis’ jeans so incessant and desperate to be noticed, much like his boyfriend.

 

“Want me to?” Harry asks raggedly, “want me to eat your arse?” and Louis props himself up on his elbows so he can look down at Harry and nods with his eyes hooded, lower lip sucked into his mouth.

 

“Yes,” Louis’ voice is unnaturally deep, “Want you to lick me open, Hazza. Wanna feel your tongue so bad,” He licks his lips, and Harry lets out a guttural groan. He sits up to pull his own shirt up over his head, and then makes quick work of ridding himself of his jeans (glad he’s not in pants tonight) and his stupid boots that are always so much work to get _off, Jesus._ When he’s finally naked, his hands shaking, he undoes Louis’ belt and slides the skinny jeans off of Louis thick thighs and drops them straight off the bed.

 

“Oops,” they both giggle and Harry presses their lips together again just because he can because Louis is _his_ and he loves to kiss his boy, loves to praise him, and loves to show him just how much he loves to love him and how much he _cares_ about him. Harry lays Louis onto his back, takes one of his tiny hands into his own larger one, and rests them above their heads where they kiss. It’s unhurried, not because they have all the time in the world (because they really don’t) but he doesn’t like to rush anything they do together. Wants it to last forever, last as long as they do, because he can’t fathom a day where he wakes up and has to think of Louis’ as anyone else’s but his.

 

Together, their free hands untangle from each other’s hair and work down Louis pants, the Topman briefs getting caught up around his erection, making Louis whine low in his throat. Harry palms him gently through his briefs, just to take some of the edge off and Louis practically preens, his whole back arching up off the bed. Once they get the briefs to his mid-thigh, Louis fat cock springing up and hitting him in the stomach (leaking pearly white cum from the swollen tip), Louis slides them the rest off the way and turns his hips so Harry can palm at his arse.

 

“Love your bum,” Harry nips at his chin and Louis grins proudly, “so full, love it. Always wanna touch it. Wanna just lick. Wanna lick you so bad, Lou.” He whines as his hands push Louis until he’s rolled over onto his front, Harry’s so hard his groin is practically burning with his erection straining straight up, a vicious red. “Can I?” He breathes against Louis ear and lays his hips flat up against the side of Louis and humps against the bone, needing friction. Louis whines and presses his hips flat to the bed, and rests his head on his crossed arms and looks up at Harry from the side under his long lashes.

 

“Beg for it,” Louis whispers to him their faces so close together that Harry can feel the words against his own lips more than he can actually hear them.

 

“Please,” Harry begs but Louis only shakes his head languidly and smirks, not unkindly, at Harry.

 

“Don’t believe you,” and Harry’s fingers creep along the voluptuous mounds in front him, pale compared to the strong, tanned back leading down to them. He slides one into the crack of Louis’ arse and Louis breath catches in his throat and he narrows his eyes at Harry. Harry ignores the haughty look his boyfriend is giving him and rubs his finger slowly once, twice, against Louis fluttering hole feeling in amazement as it clenches and then unclenches.

 

“Really, _really,_ wanna lick you out. Wanna bury my whole face in between your cheeks, wanna dig my tongue into you.” His voice his gruff and he curls his finger so it catches on the rim of Louis hole as he strokes up and down the inside of Louis’ crack and Louis hips have started to stutter against the sheets as he subtly tries to rub himself back up against the fingers and down onto the blankets. “Wanna feel you clench ‘round m’tongue. Wanna taste you so bad,” He’s breathing hotly in Louis’ face, “You taste so good t’me, you’ve no idea. Gotta…” His other hand that had been resting behind his own head is now sliding down his stomach to grip at his leaking cock. He swipes at the head a few times to gather some of the pre-cum that had started to drip down the shaft and gives a few tugs, his foreskin dragging in his hands and grunts softly. “Louis. Babes, please you gotta let me. I really…” He whines as his hips arch up and he starts to fuck his own hand.

 

They sometimes can fool around without being riled up so quickly, but the soft grinding from earlier out in the lounge accompanied with the idea that he’s begging his boyfriend to let him eat him out while all their friends are less than ten yards away has him right on the edge.

 

“Yeah,” Harry is snapped back and Louis has tilted his hips up so his bum is on display, and Harry gives one last pull of his cock before he lets it go and slap back against his belly with a quiet moan, and then he’s scrambling down to fit himself between Louis’ legs.

 

He shifts Louis right leg so it’s bent at the knee and pushed up so that Louis open and his hole is exposed to the cool air, clenching and unclenching in expectance. Harry groans and resists the urge to palm himself as he leans down and bites at Louis’ left buttock and has to bite back laugh as Louis gasps as if he is surprised by the action.

 

Harry starts out slow, just long, languid licks up the crack starting from right behind Louis’ balls and all the way up to the base of his spine. Harry isn’t sure what it is about eating someone out that gets him so turned on but he would kill someone if he could have Louis spread open like this forever. He thanks the high Heavens that he found someone who loved to be ate out as much as he loved to do it.

 

And loved it Louis did. He would cry, and beg, if Harry licked at the rim long enough. He always came untouched from it, just loved to have Harry’s tongue buried deep inside him and he’d let out this ragged moan and spurt up all over his chest, and _shit_ his boy just loved having Harry tongue him open. They both loved how intimate it was, how close they felt when doing it even if they couldn’t see each other.

 

Harry busies his hands by holding down Louis stuttering hips as he tries to arch back against Harry’s tongue and then he nips at Louis’ hole with his sharp teeth happy with the long whine he gets in response. “Be good for me,” He whispers to Louis and he licks around Louis’ opening with short, firm, fast, flicks of tongue that have Louis hips fighting to ride back against him.

 

“Yes, yeah, good. I’m good for you Hazza, I’ll be good _please,_ ” He sounds broken his voice cracking and his hands unfolding to clench into the sheets right next to his face.

 

“Want my tongue inside you baby? Want me to fuck you with my tongue?” And Louis cries out brokenly as he manages to buck up out of Harry’s hands and press himself right up against Harry’s dirty mouth.

 

“G-God. Yes, please _please please._ Fuck me with your tongue, Hazza…I- _please…_ ” Harry’s pretty sure that Louis might actually be crying so he soothes his hands up and down his sides then presses Louis right back down against the bed and drives his tongue in. He keeps it pointed so that he can get it in deep and lets out a moan of appreciation as he feels Louis clench desperately around him. “Yes,” Louis cries out, and seems to have forgotten it’s not just them, his voice ringing throughout the bunk area, “More, please, more, more, more,” He’s chanting now and Harry knows he’s just so far gone that he can’t help it.

 

He fucks his tongue in and out at a fast pace, rocking Louis’ hips back against his mouth with a tilt so he can get a deeper angle which has Louis crying out, his breathing ragged and Harry knows that he’s close, can feel it in the way that’s clenching and unclenching so sporadically around him, the way that Louis’ thighs are beginning to shake with the exertion of trying to keep still. He pulls away soothing Louis’ cries with kisses against his spine, “Want my fingers?” and all Louis can do is just give a hoarse scream back at him, nodding vigorously.

 

“Fi-fingers,” He begs, and Harry is back at him again sliding his tongue deep inside Louis again and then gently prodding against his tight heat with the tip of his pointer finger. He knows it’s going to burn, he probably won’t be able to past the first knuckle because as much as he’s licking he knows that he needs lube which is packed away in one of their overnight bags and there is _no way_ that he is getting up to dig through both to find it.

 

“Hey,” He pulls away and Louis starts actually crying then, big, fat, tears falling down his face, “Shhh,” He coos immediately and kisses all over Louis’ shoulders to calm the shaking, “I’m not stopping,” He says in retaliation to Louis desperate bucking and mantra of don’t stop, please no stopping, so close, make me cum. “I’m not stopping, angel, just…suck on my fingers, yeah? Get ‘em really wet for me.” He taps Louis mouth and Louis opens immediately to run his tongue messily all over them, lapping at Harry’s knuckles and drooling so much that it’s running down his chin and onto the sheets-mixing with his salty tears.

 

Harry pulls them out suddenly, feels the tight coiling in his belly and all he wants is to shove Louis down on the bed and fuck down his throat but he doesn’t. Instead, he goes right back to his earlier position and this time his finger slides in with some resistance but easy enough that he can get it up to the second knuckle and crooks it searching for the spot that he knows will have Louis coming completely undone.

 

He slides his finger back out and then back in with another finger and he crooks them just so and he’s nudging up against Louis’ prostate and Louis screams out going rigid, his hips jerking.

 

“Gonna cum,” he tells Harry desperately who begins to fuck his fingers in earnest, wanting Louis to cum so badly he’s shaking with it, he licks around his fingers fucking his tongue in and out between them, soothing the red rim with laps of his tongue. On a particularly rough twist up against Louis’ spot the boy goes completely undone, his hips laying out flat against the bed and he’s humping down against the sheets. Louis lets out a loud cry followed by the shout of Harry’s name and he’s left trembling.

 

Louis is breathing heavily as he shakes and Harry quickly rolls him over and sees Louis prick softening against his belly which is covered in cum and he feels the ache to cum deep in his belly that he wants to cry. Louis stares back up at him with doe eyes, blinking rather sluggishly with a soft smile that turns into a moan when Harry leans down and begins to lick at the cum around Louis’ bellybutton. He loves the bitter, saltiness he can taste of both the sweat and cum.

 

Harry gets one hand wrapped around his own prick and gives a few short tugs before he’s cumming into his fist and all over the sheets with a sharp gasp and Louis just continues to watch him with hooded eyes, one hand now twisted tightly in Harry’s curls.

 

Harry pushes the dirty blanket down to the bottom of their bed and plasters himself to Louis’ side with one hand sliding around his hip, his face burying into Louis’ neck. Louis takes one arm and wraps it around Harry’s shoulders, the other coming down to connect their hands on his stomach.

 

“We ain’t got nothing but love,” Louis voice is tired as he finishes the song that had long since played over the speakers. He closes his eyes as his breath begins to even out as he falls into a comfortable sleep

 

“And darling you go enough for the both of us,” Harry finishes in deep voice as he too  closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep lulled by Louis’ fingers dancing up and down his arm.

 

“Make love to meee,” Louis says one last time and can feel Harry’s faint smile against his shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it. Please leave any type of comment or criticism you may have and perhaps some kudos if you're feeling generous!


End file.
